knackpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Knack
Knack is a mysterious creature with unique abilities that can be used to fight off the enemies within Knack and Knack 2. He was created by''' Doctor Vargas and is the main character of the Knack series. Biography Discovery Before the events of the first Knack game, Knack was just an ordinary spear orb relic within one of the temples of the guardians. It wasn't until the discovery of him by Doctor Vargas and his girlfriend, Charlotte, twenty years prior that launched the research of the relics. The Final Test After twenty years of trying to crack the secrets to the ob and relics, Doctor Vargas finally had discovered that the relics could be created into life forms of energy. With this discovery, the life form known as Knack came to life. This lead to the Doctor showcasing him to the coalition forces of humans to take down the Goblins, as an alternative to robots and such. Personality and Traits He has a deadpan sense of humor, and appears to enjoy making himself bigger and more powerful, that and breaking things, though he understands when it is excessive. He tends to leave the thinking to other people but learns over time that he has to make his own decisions. An example of this is when at the beginning of the first game, the Doctor said it was his "greatest creation", labeling Knack as a pet project. This varies from later in the story where the Golem is a loyal but independent being with a choice of his own. Elemental Transformations It is known that Knack can transform himself with the use of ancient relics. He can then use either his sheer largeness to crush his opponents or his tiny stature to get through tight spaces. The types of Knack variants the player can play as are such as follows: Ice Knack In this form, Ice Knack is the elemental transformation of Knack in which he is clad in ice. While this offers significantly more protection than his normal form, he is prone to damage via melting. Metal Knack In this form, Knack is clad in metal, which makes him both a juggernaut in terms of defense and a force to be reckoned with in terms of offense. This has a trade-off, however, in that Knack is turned magnetic when he is in this form, leading to some interesting weaknesses (and potential solutions to puzzles involving magnetism). Wood Knack In this form, Knack is clad in wooden sheathes, but is susceptible to fire and prolonged damage by burning from fire that has been shot at him by enemies. Stealth Knack In stealth mode, Knack can go through lasers without being detected and blasted; it makes him extremely fragile and can be killed in one hit. Unlockable Forms Throughout the game, one can unlock alternate forms of Knack that have varying attributes and characteristics that expand the methods of gameplay. You unlock each of these forms by collecting various relics throughout the game. The types of unlockable forms that can be unlocked are such as follows: Vampire Knack In this form, Vampire Knack constantly loses health. Every time he destroys an enemy, he gains Relics. Smashing Sunstones also increases his health. Completing levels with Vampire Knack can be quite difficult, as his health depletion is extremely rapid. Battles become smashing brawls, relying mostly on ground attacks and quick kills. He's useless for gathering Relics, as the time wasted up and down a Hidden Room's main shaft can be fatal. Brittle Knack Brittle Knack has a powerful array of attacks but is ridiculously vulnerable to damage. Most enemies can one-shot Brittle Knack so caution is advised. Dark Knack Dark Knack is much more durable than Basic Knack. He draws Sunstone Energy very slowly. He's a great choice for players who enjoy brawling. Dark Knack is unlocked by collecting fifteen of his parts Sunstone Knack Sunstone Knack collects Sunstone energy more efficiently than Basic Knack, granting him more frequent use of his special powers. Sunstone Knack is created by accumulating fifteen Sunstone Crystal Shards. Massive Knack Massive Knack is stronger than Basic Knack. He is formed by collecting 15 Emerald Crystal Shards. Diamond Knack Diamond Knack is superior to Basic Knack in all categories and has no weaknesses. Diamond Knack is created by accumulating ten ultra-rare Diamond Crystal Shards.they are very hard to find and may require you to look for it in every corner of the game. Gallery Rendered Art Little Knack.jpg|A Picture of Little Knack within the Main Menu Selection in the first game. Knack 2 Wallpaper.jpg|Knack appearing with his comrades in a Knack 2 Wallpaper. Knack Screenshots Lucas and Knack.jpg|Knack helping Lucas in his gigantic form within the Goblins' Village. Showdown.jpg|Knack facing off against Morgack's homemade Mech within the outskirts of the Goblin Village. Knack about to destroy a Goblin Tank.jpg|Knack taking on a Goblin Tank in the heat of battle within Newhaven. In the event of total Knack-anihilation....gif|Knack busting through wooden supports of a Goblin village to save the likes of Doctor Vargas, Ryder, and Viktor. Knack Dodging Guardians Attack.jpg|Knack dodging a Guardian attack within the events of Knack. Robo Knack and Knack.jpg|Knack and Robo Knack ready to have a co-op adventure. Knack attacking Goblins.jpg|Giant Knack defeating waves of Goblins within the events of Gundahar's assault. Knack 2 Screenshots Knack within Knack 2.jpg|Knack as he appears within the events of Knack 2. Gundahar against Big Knack in Knack 2.jpg|Knack facing off Gundahar while taking him on by surprise. Little big Knack.jpg|Knack being lifted up by his blue counterpart in Knack 2. Knack 2 Gameplay 2.gif|Gameplay of Knack and his blue counterpart wrecking havoc in search of Relics within the events of Knack 2. Gameplay Basic Techniques Knack has three simple methods of attack: *'''Melee attack: A simple button-mashing melee brawl. One would only have to point at an enemy and tap attack repeatedly to beat them senseless. Useful against single enemies. *'Air attack': Knack rolls into a ball and jumpkicks the nearest enemy. Spamming this attack is vital to surviving encounters against multiple ranged-weapon wielding foes and the many enemies who throw or emit area-affect radius attacks. Also helpful against enemies wielding shields, as you can control your airborne angle on a double jump to flank the shielded side of your enemy. *'Sweep attack:' After using a dodge maneuver, Knack can sweep his arm, hitting foes in a wide swath from the flank. Very useful against enemies wielding shields. He also wields two basic defensive maneuvers: *'Dodge:' Tapping the right analog propels knack into a rapid dodge that direction. Great for getting out of the way of ranged attacks, avoiding vertical melee blows, and getting around the edge of armored enemies. *'''Jump: '''Against many foes, you’ll jump out of the path of danger more than you’ll dodge. Useful against area effect and rapid-fire. Also helpful against sword sweeps. * it is easy to use the kiting method on certain enemies as well. Spacing and Timing Knacks' combat encounters should always begin with evasion and observation. Almost every enemy offers a helpful visual clue just before attacking. You want to time your own attacks to coincide either with the end of a particular enemy's combat animation or even better, to interrupt their attack and take them down before they ever launch a strike. Jump-kick and sweep attacks are especially effective at the interruption. Creating an opening with a dive kick and following up with a melee combo is effective against most melee enemies and many ranged weapon wielders. Wherever you choose to attack, keep an eye out for nearby enemy responses. Never initiate an attack that leaves you vulnerable to a nearby foe or fast ranged attack. Knack can't take many hits before dying, and giving in to impatience is a great way to end up dead very quickly. You'll often do better trying to get around melee attackers and take out ranged foes first to reduce danger. When moving around the battlefield, keep to the air as much as possible. Knack is safe from the vast majority of attacks while airborne. Mastering The Quadruple-Jump Knack can easily perform a double-jump, but with a little practice, it’s possible to propel him into a much longer quadruple jump. This is useful in platforming, but even more helpful in combat. Many of the most damaging attacks wielded by enemies are ground-based area effects and explosions. Airborne Knack is completely immune to these threats, so the ability to respond to threats while already airborne is hugely beneficial To execute a quadruple jump, first double-jump, then use the right analog to execute a dodge maneuver mid-air. This will extend the range and duration of your leap, and also allows you to change direction mid-flight. To further extend this triple jump into a quadruple jump, press the attack button at the end of your dodge to execute a sweeping attack. This pushes knack slightly forward and keeps him in the air even longer. Careful use of the quadruple jump makes almost any grenade of explosive attack useless against Knack. The only disadvantage is a slight delay in the ability to jump again before hitting the ground at the end of the leap, so be mindful of where you land. The Foreground is Your Greatest Enemy The deadliest foe in Knack isn’t a blade-studded robot or a sword-wielding Goblin. Your most unconquerable foe is the camera, which seems to go out of its way to hide any enemy who manages to get below the bottom of the screen. Knack combat is built around studying your enemies and executing precisely-timed responses, something impossible when your foe is obscured by your poor field of view. The solution to this problem is inelegant but important: never, but never allow an enemy to get out of sight behind you. Just don’t do it. It crimps your style and the flow of your attacks, but it’s absolutely necessary. You are virtually powerless against one-shot wielding or area-effect attackers hitting you from outside the angle of the camera. If someone does get behind you, find an angle that leads you toward the bottom of the screen but away from their last known position, and runs that way executing double jumps. Don’t re-engage until they come back into view. Or if you’re in a high-stress moment, execute an area-effect Sunstone attack. Handling Shields Enemies carrying shields are immune to attack on any shielded portion of their body. Shielded foes are still vulnerable to attack or counterattack on any unshielded area, regardless of their attack state. This creates four points of vulnerability for shielded enemies: *By using a double-jump and dodge, it's possible to get around the side of a shield to an opponent's weapon-hand side, dodge any blow, and land a diving or sweeping attack. *Double jumping straight toward an enemy and dodging midair directly toward them will often carry you behind them, allowing Knack to hit them from the back after landing. *A simple series of dodges around the edge of the body shield-side will often open the enemy to a standard melee attack. *Repeatedly jump kicking shielded foes, always working toward their weapon and side and jumping over sword or weapon blows can bring down large opponents. Sunstone Attacks Speaking of Sunstone attacks, Knack’s three Sunstone abilities are pretty self-explanatory: a static area affect smart bomb, a mobile area affect tornado, and a triple-shot ranged attack. Of these three, the ranged attack is often the most useful, as it allows you to clear out difficult missile-wielding foes or tough melee fighters like Guardians without rendering yourself vulnerable to counterattack. Also, don’t underestimate the value of temporary invulnerability granted by all Sunstone attacks. Double-tapping a Sunstone ability is a good way to buy yourself a couple of immune seconds to escape from an enemy attack. Trivia *Knack's head resembles of Crash Bandicoot's from the Crash Bandicoot (series) *Both Crash Bandicoot and Knack have a simliar move. *Knack's Orb is particularly similar to the one used by the Final Guardian as a power source. However, far smaller. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters in Knack 2 Category:Characters in Knack 1 Category:Protagonists